Harry Potter and the time of Hell
by Double L
Summary: Just ur avareage HP fith year or as average as it can get with the Dursleys at hogwarts, Harry moving to Slytherin and getting a pet Snake named after his worst enemy CH5 NOW UP
1. Professor Dursley

   
  
  Created By Com.  
  
1 Harry Potter  
  
2 And The  
  
3 Time OfHell  
  
   
  
   
  
A/N: Anyone who hasn't read the books up to the forth one, go read them! I can't be bothered writing about Harry's history when it's not likely that a person that hasn't read the books will read these. There's just too much that's happened over the years of potter world.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
It was Friday the 31st of august the day before Harry was meant to go back to Hogwarts. It was 8:00am and his Uncle Vernon was just leaving for work. It was now or never He thought to himself. He went to the door and opened it: his uncle Vernon still hadn't gone to work.  
  
   
  
" What are you doing up at this time boy!"  
  
   
  
" Well tomorrow is the day to go back to hog… I mean my school, but I can't get to Kings cross Station and I was just wondering if you could give me a lift" he said quickly  
  
   
  
" And why should I give you a lift to that school of yours," he paused then said, "Those friends of yours, the Weasleys, have they forgotten about you or something," he said nastily  
  
   
  
"No, there just busy," he grumbled, this was true. He had gotten an owl from Ron yesterday saying that he couldn't come pick him up. And that they were really busy with the you know who business.  
  
   
  
" Beg!"  
  
   
  
" What?"  
  
   
  
"BEG!!!"  
  
   
  
" No"  
  
   
  
" For the last time, BEG!"  
  
   
  
" No."  
  
   
  
" Go to your cupboard,"  
  
   
  
" FINE!"  
  
   
  
" Don't you shout at me boy!"  
  
   
  
" Why not you were shouting at me!"  
  
   
  
" I'm ALLOWED to,"  
  
   
  
" No your not,"  
  
   
  
" That's it, get to your cupboard!"  
  
   
  
"NO!" But Harry knew that he'd gone too far. Vernon grabbed Harry round the chest and through him against the cupboard door. Just as he was raising his fist someone appeared out of nowhere.  
  
   
  
" Potter, get off the floor."  
  
   
  
Harry looked up, and for the first time ever he was relived to see his least favorite teacher, Professor Snape.  
  
   
  
" Boy, who is this?"  
  
   
  
"It's on of my school professors, Professor Snape."  
  
   
  
" Well hurry up and get off the floor," Snape snapped at him then added, you must be Vernon Dursley  
  
   
  
" Yes sir" Harry stood up.  
  
   
  
" Potter get your stuff quick, we've got to go to Hogwarts."  
  
   
  
" Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed  
  
   
  
" Yes potter. It's the only safe place for you"  
  
   
  
"What do you mean?" Vernon asked  
  
   
  
"Hurry up and get your stuff." he snapped back  
  
   
  
Harry ran to the cupboard to get his stuff  
  
   
  
"HE'S NOT GOING!" he heard from outside his cupboard  
  
   
  
"Yes he is, and you are going too, along with the rest of your family. It's not safe here any more."  
  
   
  
"What!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
   
  
"Go wake your Aunt and cousin Harry. There are hit wizards out there waiting on you and a limozen."  
  
   
  
"Don't you mean limozine?"  
  
   
  
"No limonene, a magic limo."  
  
   
  
"We're not going in that," Vernon said  
  
" Yes you are, if you want to live."  
  
   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
   
  
"Didn't you tell them, potter?"  
  
   
  
" No"  
  
   
  
" I'll tell them in the limo" Harry added on seeing the look his professor was giving him.  
  
   
  
"Good."  
  
   
  
He turned back to Vernon "Go get packed"  
  
   
  
" In half an hour every thing was packed, and in the car ready to go"  
  
   
  
They stopped off at London for Harry's supplies. Vernon and Petunia were saying very close to the hit wizards but Dudley went wandering off on his own.  
  
   
  
"Dad did you know that Harry was famous." He said when he came back.  
  
   
  
" What?" uncle Vernon asked dumbly."  
  
   
  
"Yes he's one of the most famous wizards of all time," added Snape sarcastically  
  
   
  
Harry had accidentally left out the bit about him being  
  
famous when he brought them up to date on everything.  
  
   
  
" Err, well I suppose some people know my name"  
  
   
  
And at just that moment Rita Skeeter came zooming up to them and started taking pictures.  
  
   
  
"Is this your family Harry?"  
  
   
  
"Who's that?" uncle Vernon asked  
  
   
  
"Rita Skeeter, big time reporter, only interviews the best." Snape said.  
  
   
  
"Thank you Severus." Rita said  
  
   
  
"Yes thanks Professor."  
  
   
  
"No need to thank me Harry." Snape said sarcastically.  
  
Just as Harry was opening his mouth to reply when the hit wizards hurried them away saying that they were late. When they got to Kings Cross they walked over to the barrier and Snape muttered some words to open it up. Harry was about to go into a compartment when Snape called him over to the prefect compartment where all the teachers were. When Harry walked into the compartment, they all looked at him in surprise.  
  
   
  
"Harry what are you doing here, term doesn't start till tomorrow." Professor McGonagall asked as the Dursey's walked in clearly still recovering from the barrier "Are you Harry's family?" she asked in a discussed sort of voice eyeing the Dursey's.  
  
   
  
"Yes, Minerva they are," Snape said, " Harry was to come on Dumbledore orders, he said something about there being spies on the train tomorrow and he also said that they've got to come with him."  
  
   
  
They came in and sat down uncle Vernon sat down beside Harry, " I'll get you boy, you'll pay for dragging us along and putting my family in danger." Harry gulped at this he didn't like the sound of that at all.  
  
   
  
McGonagall tried to make forced talk and was going quite smoothly till she asked if Harry had done that transfiguration essay that she had asked for.  
  
   
  
" No I couldn't" he replied very aware of all the teachers looking at him.  
  
   
  
" And may I ask why ever not?"  
  
   
  
" Ask them," he replied meaning the Dursley's.  
  
   
  
" I asked you," she said sternly  
  
   
  
"Well for starters he took away my trunk away as soon as I stepped through the door then he started beating me up every time he had a bad day at work. If professor Snape hadn't showed up, I'd probably be unconscious right now"  
  
   
  
" What you're lying." Vernon exclaimed.  
  
   
  
"Oh yeh!" Harry said taking of his shirt to show the top half of his body which was covered in bruises all the teachers except Snape gasped though he did open his mouth a little.  
  
   
  
" You deserved it boy! You kneaded to be taught discipline," he said this while ripping of his belt and throwing Harry against the compartment door that smashed sending shards of glass everywhere. The teachers were amazed that Harry didn't even moan or cry he just sat there gasping for breath when Vernon struck Harry with the belt, but even Harry couldn't hold it in. he cried out in pain when Vernon raised it again just as someone ran through the door opposite him. It was Dumbledore.  
  
   
  
He shouted the disarming spell and sent Vernon flying back. Dumbledore then advanced on all the Dursey's.  
  
   
  
" If you so much as raise a hand to Harry you will be sorry!" the fire in Dumbledore eyes were unbearable then Dumbledore turned to Harry he looked at the bruises in a hurting sort of way that plainly said "that looks sore"  
  
   
  
Then he said, " Come with me Harry you better come to," he said to the Dursey's  
  
Dumbledore led them to a compartment and sat them down apart, Harry was whimpering in pain and Vernon rubbing his head where he had banged it off the wall.  
  
   
  
"What happened during this summer Harry? I knew you weren't happy, but I didn't know it was that bad."  
  
   
  
"Well to put it short Professor, I got in the door, they locked me in the cupboard, and took away my trunk and only let me out for chores and the occasional bit of crummy bread."  
  
   
  
Dumbledore looked shocked that any one could hate Harry that much that they'd really want to hurt him, with the exception of Voldemort.  
  
   
  
Harry saw that Dumbledore's eyes had fire in them again he looked at Vernon like he was a bit of dirt and said in a tone of voice that Harry couldn't read " Well Harry looks like your going to be staying at Hogwarts until we can get another home sorted out for you, you too Mr. Dursley. Your son, Dudley, can be sorted into one of the houses, and you and your wife will become teachers of muggle studies. And of course you will all be given magical powers."  
  
   
  
Now it was Harry's turn to complain, "Will I have to call them Professors?"  
  
   
  
"I'm afraid so Harry."  
  
   
  
"What!"  
  
   
  
"Cam down Harry."  
  
   
  
"No, why should I!" and with that he turned and ran out of the room.  
  
Harry knew he shouldn't have run out like that but the Dursley's at Hogwarts. He would get detention every time he had muggle studies. This was going to be the worst. Imagine Draco Malfoys face when he found out that Dudley was his cousin. What about the threat Vernon had made, should he tell a teacher about it?  
  
   
  
He was running so fast he had ran into Snape. "The Headmaster seems to think your upset for some reason, he sent me to come and find you."  
  
   
  
"Well I'm fine thank you very much."  
  
   
  
"Then take off your shirt."  
  
   
  
"What?"  
  
   
  
"I've to make a potion to heal up them bruises but I'll have to see them first won't I!"  
  
   
  
Harry removed his shirt. "Did Vernon give them all to you?"  
  
   
  
"Yes, both him and Dudley. Do you need to touch them?"  
  
   
  
"I'm afraid so," was it just Harry or was Snape trying to be nice?  
  
   
  
It took about half a hour till Snape was finished he told Harry that he had a broken rib and very bad bruises but they would be gone in a few minuets and so they were.  
  
   
  
"Em… Professor, will Vernon be able to hurt me at Hogwarts."  
  
   
  
"Shouldn't think so Harry." Harry wasn't imagining it. Snape was being nice to him.  
  
   
  
" You will be staying with me during the summer holidays. Ok?"  
  
" Ok Professor."  
  
   
  
Two hours later they arrived at Hogwarts and began their long walk up to Hogwarts. When they got there the castle was just as he left it last year maybe even tidier "Now Harry you can go anywhere in the school just stay out of the way understand."  
  
   
  
" Yes Professor McGonagall." Harry said quickly trying to get away from Vernon he practically ran up the stairs.  
  
   
  
" Running in the corridors Mr. Potter, oh dear not a very good start. You'll be getting points off before you even start school."  
  
   
  
"Sorry Professor Snape."  
  
   
  
"Dumbledore told me to give you this Potter. He held out a peace of parchment. But if I ever find you wandering about after dark when you're not on patrol."  
  
   
  
"What do you mean Professor?"  
  
   
  
"Are you as thick as you are big headed Potter, you're a prefect."  
  
   
  
"What! What about Hermoine?  
  
   
  
" As sad as it is. Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger and Mr. Finnegan are all prefects. You are to repot to the headmaster immediately."  
  
   
  
"What's the password?"  
  
   
  
" Acid pops."  
  
   
  
"Thanks"  
  
   
  
"What ever Potter," and he turned on his heal and walked off.  
  
   
  
As soon as Snape had left he unfolded the piece of parchment and saw his gleaming prefects badge, but this one was different from the others on it had his name his quidduich position and even the fact that he was a Hogwarts Champion on it and there was something else that he didn't expect on it according to this he was quidduich captain as well.  
  
   
  
He looked at the piece of parchment it had come in and saw that it was the Murderers Map. "Thank you Dumbledore." He said aloud. He ran to Dumbledore's office and said the password.  
  
   
  
"Albus I will not except that Voldemort is risen."  
  
   
  
"I know it is hard Minister but it is true. Harry saw it with his own eyes."  
  
   
  
"Yes well you know what I think of the boy. He thinks Blacks innocent after he betrayed his own parents to that monster."  
  
   
  
"Em. Minister I don't think you should be saying that right now." The voice of mad eye Moody came through the door.  
  
   
  
"I will say what I wish."  
  
   
  
"What I mean is that he's right outside the door."  
  
   
  
Harry decided that he had better come in or they would think he was spying on them.  
  
   
  
"Harry nice to see you," Fudge said  
  
   
  
"Minister," Harry greeted him glaring at him at the same time.  
  
   
  
"I must be going Albus. Young Weasley can't hold the ministry up forever." And he walked out the room.  
  
   
  
"Me too got to have a wee talk with Snapey-poo. You know about the task he's facing." And with that he to walked out as well.  
  
"Sorry you had to here that Harry," Dumbledore said when they had both left.    
  
" I might as well get used to it, I suppose I'll get a lot of it from now on at school, what did you want to see me about, Headmaster."  
  
" Well I presume that professor Snape told you his arrangement to come and live with him during the summer holidays?"  
  
" His arrangement?"  
  
" Oh yes, he was quite stubborn that you did."  
  
"If I may ask, why?"  
  
"I'm afraid he will have to tell you that himself."  
  
Harry then for the first time noticed Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, and just as he was leaning out to stroke him. The door flew open, it was the Dursleys and in the lead was Harry's uncle Vernon, Harry immediately jumped up and practically ran behind his head master, which Harry knew was stupid Vernon would hardly attack him right under Dumbledore nose.  
  
He had clearly had a time getting passed the gargoyle because professor McGonagall came up two seconds later nearly laughing. " You wanted to see them Albus."  
  
"Yes, yes, come in." also clearly fighting back the urge to laugh at there faces. And professor Snape."  
  
"Here!" came a harsh voice from the stair. And an angry looking potions master appeared from behind the door of the headmaster office.  
  
" Now that your all here. I would like to announce that we have two new professors among us. They are of course Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. They will be teaching Muggle studies from now on. And their son, Dudley, will be sorted in to one of the houses. So any questions?" He paused for a few seconds than continued, " Dudley, will you step over here and sit on this stool. He did, nearly breaking the stool in the process. Both of the head of the houses were hoping him not to be put into their houses. Dumbledore placed the hat on his head.  
  
" Difficult, very difficult."  
  
" I see you've got strong connections in both Gryffindor and Slytherin one aunt in Gryffindor and one uncle in Slytherin. This shocked Harry. Who was in Slytherin in his family? He new both his mother and his father were in Gryffindor, so who else went to Hogwarts. Did he even have an other uncle, one that he didn't know about maybe? Harry was just about to ask Dumbledore this when he put his finger on his lips and pointed to the sorting hat. It was saying something else.  
  
" What house do you want to be in son," it said.  
  
" What house is Harry in?"  
  
"Harry potter? He was another hard one between Gryffindor and Slytherin." McGonagall and Snape looked at each other in horror, Snape because the fact of a potter in Slytherin was scary and McGonagall because the fact that such a decent boy could be considered to be put in Slytherin. They then looked at Harry, but he just shrugged them off not wanting to explain.  
  
" So what one was he put in?"  
  
" Gryffindor."  
  
" I want that to then."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"What no way!" Harry complained.  
  
McGonagall was stunned at the sorting hats decision but she decided not to say anything. Snape was pleased and shocked at the same time. And Dumbledore was acting normally as if he hadn't heard Harry.  
  
"Minerva, the hat." he reminded McGonagall as she was still in shock  
  
"What? Oh yes, the hat." She practically ran over and took off the hat.  
  
" Now Dudley I want to hear that you're not bothering Harry at all, and your trying your best in all your subjects. You will be at a slight disadvantage but you'll soon learn if you try hard enough. Ok," McGonagall said this all very fast and Harry had a hard time hearing this properly. This must have been showing on his face because Dumbledore said after a while.  
  
"Harry are you ok?"  
  
" Yes professor."  
  
" Harry you've got to understand that if I could change the decision of the sorting hat I would, but I can't."  
  
" Thanks," he said then he looked around every one else was gone except Snape and Dumbledore " I'll go now."  
  
" No Harry wait."  
  
"The real resin I called you up here was to let you talk to Professor Snape. About your attitudes, now Harry I know you've been through a lot and so have you Severus but I ask that you put you differences aside and start being nicer to each other. We face a dark time ahead we have to work together on this. Understood?  
  
"Yes." They both said trying to hide their disgust.  
  
"Well then I'll leave you to get to know each other better. Ok?"  
  
"Ok." Harry said  
  
Dumbledore gave Snape a look " Ok."  
  
" Good, now give me your wands."  
  
"What?" they both said "Why?" Snape said  
  
"Do you really think I can trust you two together in the same room armed with your wands. Now hand them over." They did so, Snape rather reluctantly and Dumbledore left.  
  
"How about we just put on a show for Dumbledore and it goes no further potter."  
  
"Fine with me." He got up and walked over to the large oak door and pulled. It didn't budge.  
  
"For a seeker you are very weak potter." Snape said as he got up and walked over to the door and pulled as well, it was well and truly stuck.  
  
" Tut, tut , tut. Did you really think that I'd fall for that old trick, Severus I really did think the better of you."  
  
"Wha? Snape said looking around.  
  
"Look up Severus." He did and saw a camcorder with a microphone and speakers in the corner of the sealing.  
  
"Now do it properly." He snapped doing an impression of Snape almost perfectly, Harry laughed, Snape shot him a glare then put on a smile.  
  
"Am I really that bad? " He asked Harry.  
  
Harry was to shocked to answer straight away but recovered and answered as truthfully as possible. They didn't have their wands but that wouldn't stop Snape from killing him with his bare hands. " Well you can be when you try."  
  
"Professor why do you hate me so much?"  
  
"You know the answer to that."  
  
"What, your saying that you've hated me for four years just because of what my father did? I some how don't believe that, do you?"  
  
" I don't hate you potter, I dislike you, but I don't hate you."  
  
Harry was prepared for any thing but that.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
Snape smiled and it surprisingly suited him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on Harry walked down to dinner very happy and it wasn't until he walked into the great hall he remembered why he was unhappy in the first place, the Dursley's, professor Dumbledore must have gave them a calming potion so that they would at least sit down at the table. They were now talking to professor sprout, 'So how long have you been teaching?'' I came in Harry's first year?' was some of their conversation that he heard, he then turned his attention to Dumbledore who in turn smirked back then turned to professor McGonagall. He couldn't see new teacher anywhere. He was going to go to Gryffindor table when to every one but Harry's and Dumbledore's shock Snape stood up and called him over to the empty chair beside him, Harry smirked at the professor and then nearly laughed out loud at McGonagall face.  
  
Harry new she had been trying hard to figure out the only person in Gryffindor that she hadn't figured out, him, he also knew that she had thought she had finally figured him out when, bang! Snape was calling him over to sit beside him with ought even a glare or a nasty comment. She put her head down on her arms and started banging her head off the table. Laughing Dumbledore tuned to Snape and smiled and winked at him, but Snape was to busy lowering his wand under the table and aiming for McGonagall then he saw Harry and winked then raised his finger to his lips and muttered a spell. All of a sudden there was a giant chicken chasing Snape around the room trying to peck him shouting 'Severus if I ever get my hands on you I'll kill you!'  
  
"With what? Your beak?" gales of laughter rang through the hall.  
  
"Turn me back Severus, please? I've got first years first period tomorrow I'll probably try and eat my self when I turn into Mocco!"  
  
" Mocco?" Harry asked Snape when he got back slightly out of breath.  
  
"Her animages form." He replied still trying to get his breath back, which was hard because McGonagall was now begging Dumbledore to turn her back.  
  
Finally when all the food was done, Harry ate most of it, Dumbledore stood up " now I'm pleased to announce the new DADA teacher, is none other than Arabella Fig."  
  
"What? Mrs. figs a witch?" both Dudley and Harry said together, it seemed to Harry that the Dursley's were getting used to being wizards.  
  
Just wait until they meet the Slytherins tomorrow Harry thought grinning to himself.  
  
Just down the table Dumbledore had just sat down, he was still wishing that there was an other way to keep the Dursley's safe from Lord Voldemort and Sirius Black, when he finds out what Vernon and Dudley done to Harry they would be on the hunt for there bodies, and keep Harry safe at the same time so he was going to keep them apart at Hogwarts but since Dudley chose Gryffindor, well, they were stuck with each other. As long as Vernon didn't get Harry alone every thing was gong to be fine. As for his little prank today, he really hadn't expected it to work. He thought that both of them would sit in opposite corners till I let them out for tea. Oh well.  
  
Harry stood up from the table took one last look at McGonagall and ran from the room laughing but Dudley who had been on a very big diet and was quite fit now even though he was still stupid caught in now time at all. "Dad said you've to show me where to go." Harry could hear the Professors coming to see what's happening and because he didn't want to have teachers hanging over him all the time he acted on instinct and bolted it to Gryffindor common room but he didn't know the password to open the portrait. Luckily in his spare time at the Dursleys he studied the Map of hogwarts and he knew a secret passage way in side  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Home  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
  


	2. A Death of a Gryffindor a birth of a Sly...

Harry Potter And The Time Of Hell  
  
Created By Com.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hello I'm Prophetess of Hearts and I'm sorry but Com is currently unavailable so I've stolen this chapter! *laughs evilly* watch me mess with all the HP characters minds! *continues to laugh like a maniac* Oh yes, and I have special permission from Lone Wolf the author of "Malady Made madness" for the idea, even if no one knows what I'm talking about yet. I got to read some of the story their doing ahead of time.  
  
~* text *~ represents parseltongue  
  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
(A/N: a little thing I like to call 'death of a Gryffindor, birth of a Slytherin')  
  
The night was going badly to say the least. Harry had escaped Dudley for the short time only to meet up with him once more. The sad thing was that Dudley seemed to have been taking lessons from his father which meant that Harry got a sound beating around his stomach as Dudley was careful not to hit any place that it would show easily.  
  
Now, anyone would probably wonder exactly why Harry didn't pull out his wand and hex Dudley into next week but the answer was simple. Dumbledore still hadn't given Harry back his wand after the whole 'locking him and Snape up' incident. But even then Harry wasn't sure if he would have been allowed to use his wand after all the underage magic rules might still apply.  
  
Harry escaped Dudley after the beating and laid in his bed in the 5th year dormitory, sadly his partial freedom did not last long as Dudley had been placed in there as well. In order to make up for Dudley's lack of knowledge about the spells the professors had decided to give him private lessons after giving him his 'fake' magical powers. This only made Dudley potentially more dangerous along with the rest of the Dursleys. After all everyone knows that the power of some spells (like the unforgivable ones, mainly Crucio and Avada Kedavra) depended on ones hate for the person, sadly with how much the Dursleys hated him (which almost rivaled Voldemort's hate) was almost surely a -very- painful way to go.  
  
All in all Harry decided right then and there to use his Prefect room instead of the 5th year dormitory bed from then on.  
  
In any event it wasn't long before Harry found himself walking right out Hogwart's doors and to the edge of the Forbidden forest. He looked around carefully noting the sun had already set and the stars were starting to appear. He sighed softly and sat down leaning against one of the trees closing his eyes, that is until he heard a voice from behind him speak.  
  
~* Ssso we meet again.*~ The voice said, he knew automatically by the lisp that it was in Parseltongue that the voice was speaking. Yet Harry didn't seem very disturbed by this in fact it was almost comforting. Especially when he recognized the voice as that of the Brazilian Rainbow Boa that he had set free a short time before starting his first year at Hogwarts. And yet now as he saw it he realized that it was roughly about 7 feet long with its glorious reddish brown scales, and black stripes running down its back reflect using the dim star light.  
  
~* Yes, we do. It is nice to see you again, but -why- are you here? *~ Harry asked the snake, after all Harry knew that this wasn't the proper climate for such a beautiful thing.  
  
~* I am here to protect you, Harry Potter *~ The snake said trying obviously to reframe from his normal lisp.  
  
~* Very well, then would you like to stay with me in the castle? *~ Harry asked, because he knew that the snake by all rights should have hopped the first flight to Brazil.  
  
~* I would like that very much Harry Potter *~ the snake said giving Harry what could only be considered a snake-ish bow.  
  
~* Very well, do you have a name then since you know mine? *~ Harry asked, but seeing the snake shake it's head Harry sighed then thought before laughing quietly and smirking at the snake. ~* Do you trust me to name you then? *~ Harry asked still laughing quietly. The snake eyed him as if suspecting something was amiss; after all it wasn't every day that someone laughed while offering to name you.  
  
~* Yes, I trust you.*~ The snake said after a moment, still quietly doubting the logic of saying this, after all he wasn't sure he -wanted- to know what Harry was thinking.  
  
~* Very well your name shall be Tom Marvolo Potter. *~ Harry said smirking as he thought about the face that Voldemort would most likely give after finding out that his dreaded enemy Harry Potter was naming his pet snake after him yet giving it -his- (Harry's) own last name. Needless to say it was too funny causing Harry to break into resisted laughter once more.  
  
~* Well, we really should be getting into the castle now Tom. *~ Harry said after gaining control over himself. He smiled and watched as Tom started to wind his wat over his body wrapping itself around Harry's middle 3 or 4 times then going up around Harry's back and over his right shoulder then back around Harry's waist a few more times, before going back up and over Harry's other shoulder wrapping it's tail (or what would be considered his tail) around Harry's left leg.  
  
Harry as this happened was amazed when it ended leaving only Tom's head and what would be considered neck free to move around more then about 9 inches total. Needless to say getting about 7 feet of snake wrapped around you is rather shocking especially when it's a part of the Boa -Constrictor- family. Then again he wasn't really sure if the surprising part was the snake only weighing about 10 pounds total. (A/N: I did a project on them.)  
  
Harry then set off back the castle with Tom securely wrapped about him and wondered how come he felt so comfortable like this, but ignored it for now. In any event it was about 15 minutes later that he once again found himself in front of the Fat Lady's portrait and calmly tapped on her frame in order to talk with her.  
  
"Excuse me, but what is the password?" Harry asked kindly, after all in all the time he's been there he didn't remember the Fat Lady's real name. Which if you think about it is rather embarrassing since he never really bothered to ask.  
  
The Fat Lady for her part turned and smiled at Harry. "Hello Harry dear. The password is 'Audentia', it means courage, vivacity, bravery, will, spirit and soul in Latin." The fat lady explained after seeing Harry's slightly puzzled expression. Strangely she had not reacted to the sight of Tom wrapped around Harry.  
  
"Thank-you" Harry said then paused for a second. "I'm sorry but I just realized that I don't know your name." Harry said with a sheepish look.  
  
"That's okay dear, my name is Vevina (A/N: it means sweet lady), but you can call me Ve. Now off with you, it's time for you to sleep you know." Ve said hurrying Harry along and in as she swung open revealing the passage way to the Gryffindor common room, not to mention the common room itself.  
  
Harry walked in as told and went to the 5th year dorms, careful not to wake Dudley and half-carried half-dragged his trunk and other things to his Prefect bedroom. After which Harry waited patiently while Tom unwound from him then collapsed into bed not caring about changing his clothes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry awoke what seemed like seconds later to Dudley pounding on his new room door. How Dudley found his room he wasn't sure especially with all the stairs that Dudley would have to climb in order to get there, but what Harry did know was that Dudley was pounding on his door ordering him up and saying that if Harry wasn't up soon he'd tell his parents.  
  
Harry sighed and straightened out his school robes noting silently that today was September first meaning that later today the other students would be arriving. Harry took a deep breath and exited his room making sure to close and lock it behind him before turning and leading Dudley down the stairs and to the Great Hall where breakfast was currently being served.  
  
The day past quietly after that until the rest of the students arrived signaling the arrival of a new school year. The sorting hat sung it's little founders sound, and first years were sorted, all the time Tom was laying contently in Harry's nice warm bed sleeping the day though believing that for this day there would be no trouble for Harry, that that would wait for tomorrow. And in fact he was right. Harry meet up with the Gryffindors, Draco Malfoy harassed the golden-boy, the boy-who-lived once more and that was about it other then Dumbledore's announcement at the end before everyone could leave.  
  
"This year we have a surprise, not only do we have one new professor for the position of Defense against dark Arts, but we have 2 new professors for Muggle studies, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. We also have a new addition to Gryffindor, a Fifth year, Dudley Dursley. Please treat them with the same respect you fould any other professor or student." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkled slightly less then normal at the mention of Mr. Dursley but no one was really noticing that.  
  
Ironically enough both twins had called out at the same time to Dumbledore "You mean none!" while Dumbledore mentioned respect. Maybe it was because they knew full well that the Dursleys were Harry's relatives.  
  
Luckily the night continued rather dully with Hermonie badgering the first years about the work while walking them up the stairs and showed the Gryffindor house to their 13 new Gryffindors while telling everyone that the new password was 'Audentia'.  
  
After that it was a simple matter of Harry telling Ron and Herm that he was fine before going to his Prefect bedroom and curling up on the bed going to sleep, only to be awakened the next day ready for classes as he had gotten his wand back just before the students arrived.  
  
  
  
The new schedule it turned out for Harry and the other Gryffindors was a disastrous one. For those still taking it Divination was the first class, yet Harry had managed to talk to Dumbledore about how Trelawny only predicting his death; instead Harry, Ron and Herm's first class was Muggle Studies with the Slytherins followed by double Potions with the Slytherins, Lunch, Charms with Ravenclaws, and transfiguration with he Slytherins. This as you could have guessed caused quite an uproar with both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors as neither really wanted to have any classes let along 3 classes with one being double in ONE day alone. Ron was particularly vocal complaining at his highest volume about just how dishonorable Slytherins were while the Draco Malfoy was complaining just how much Gryffindors were known for their love of Mudbloods and Muggles getting quite a few agreements out of the rest of the Slytherins. After that it all died down.  
  
Ron, Herm, and Harry all walked in a down trodden manner to the Muggle Studies class room knowing that they were in for hell, yet Herm as usual talking about just how much they'd need to study this year. Without fail they walked into the Muggle Studies class with Vernon at the front of the room glaring at Harry.  
  
When the rest of the students had filled in Vernon started taking roll call favoring his son with a warm smile yet when arriving at where Harry's name was supposed to be simply sat with extreme disgust "BOY!" glaring and turning purple with rage and eyes blazing.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Harry asked deciding not to call Vernon 'professor' but 'sir' instead though he really didn't deserve either title. By now this had caught everyone's attentions, especially Malfoy's who smirked realizing that this would be a professor that didn't favor Harry as if he was a god. The rest of the Slytherins snickered while some of the Gryffindors raised an eyebrow.  
  
They all settled down after this though, and Harry avoided the eyes of everyone else. Sadly though Harry seemed to have completely forgotten about Tom wanting to be there for all of Harry's lessons until a house elf came running in as if Voldemort himself was on his tail. Only to be followed by Tom slithering himself along contently. The house elf, still paranoid out of its mind ran up to Harry, throwing himself in Harry's lap and bursting into tears. Ironically enough, the house-elf was Dobby, which did not go unnoticed by Malfoy, who strangely remained quiet.  
  
Tom eyed Dobby then turned and hissed at Harry. ~*How am I sssupposssed to protect you when you leave me locked up in your room asssleep only to wake up when this -creature- ssstartsss to clean!? *~ And while Tom was ranting his voice was getting higher and higher in volume, his tail swishing frantically, head rising and by the end was looking directly into Harry's eyes, scaring Dobby off Harry's lap and behind Malfoy who was looking on with curiosity. This obviously proved that Dobby thought their was some comfort from his old 'young master'.  
  
Harry, looking properly reprimanded blushed softly and replied back. ~* Would you believe I forgot you were there?*~ To which Tom simply replied by weaving back up and around Harry like he was before and settling in, causing Dobby to squeak all the more.  
  
These actions did not go unnoticed by every other person in the room, as Harry was learning by now observing the others. It seems this conversation had the biggest effect on the Dursleys. Vernon and Dudley were both doing a grape proud with the color in their faces. Dudley however was the first to speak. "THAT'S THAT FREAK SNAKE THAT YOU LET LOOSE ON ME WHEN WE WENT TO THE ZOO!!" Yes, hold it to Dudley to remember the incident.  
  
Harry looked at Dudley, did an amazing impression of Snape with a straight face, a semi-glare and raised eyebrow then made all of Slytherin proud with his drawl. "That was when we were ten, and it's your own fault for harassing the snake by pressing your piggy face against the glass. Is it my fault my magic slipped and took away the glass making you fall in? NO. Now back the hell up and watch your tongue." Harry growled the end but sadly this was not to last.  
  
Vernon stood from behind his desk, walked over to Harry and looked down at him growling, face even more purple and looking as if he was about to burst at least 20 veins if that was possible. "Do NOT talk to my son like that! You're worse then that slut of a mother of yours and that excuse of a human being father of yours!" Vernon was shouting by now, and all the students watched in shock or horror (especially Neville who peed his pants realizing that he found a teacher worse then Snape) as Vernon then proceeded to punch Harry with one of his massive fists knocking Harry to the ground.  
  
Not only was Ron and Herm pissed at this time, but so was Tom, probly more so then Ron and Hermione as he quickly unwound himself from Harry, and in no time at all was wrapped around Vernon's middle and neck hissing right in his face which only Harry could understand. ~* Don't you dare touch him again you arrogant, ignorant, basssssstard! *~ Tom yelled as much as a snake could getting in a good 6 S's in the word bastard while squeezing on him causing Vernon's purple face to turn blue instead.  
  
Harry sighed then looked at Tom. ~* Let him go Tom, Merlin knows he deserves it but let him go. We'll get him better some other time.*~ With a snake-ish sigh Tom let go and slithered back up and around Harry while still glaring at Vernon.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that Uncle Vernon; didn't you realize how many people die because of me? Whether it be because they hurt me, or because they were simply there? I am the bringer and cause of death, meaning I cannot die just yet, at least not by you. Tom Marvolo Riddle or Voldemort has that privilege." Harry said very calmly as if it were a known and accepted fact. Of course all the students even Malfoy cringed at the name of Voldemort.  
  
Harry paused then and got a very Malfoy-ish smirk on his face. "And watch it Uncle dear because you never know, I could join with him just for the pleasure of tearing you and wonderful little whore Petty and Duddlikins apart piece by bloody piece. Oh yes, and you might reframe from pissing my Brazilian Rainbow Boa here off... and for future knowledge Dudley," harry continued looking at Dudley who was clasping his bottom and hising behind the furthest desk. "This snakes name is TOM MARVOLO POTTER, not 'That freak snake' cousin!" Harry said imitating Dudley's high pitched voice. "And yes, he is named after Voldemort's real name in case you failed to realize it. That is minus his last name and adding mine." Harry finished his natural magic flaring slightly around him in his contained anger before walking to the door where he paused then turned to the class. "And THAT" he said pointing at Vernon, "Is how MUGGLES really are, after all Mr. Dursley IS the muggliest muggle there could be." With that Harry walked out of the room in a VERY dignified manner, walking as quietly as Snape and elegantly as Malfoy.  
  
Harry at first didn't know where he was headed as he walked but as soon as he reached the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office he knew why he was there. He quietly said the password to the creature (Acid Pops) before walking up the stairs and into Dumbledore's actual office and looking right into the Headmasters eyes. "I want to be resorted." He said, his magic still fluttering around him.  
  
Dumbledore for his part sighed and looked at Harry and said softly "I shall think about it Harry." before returning to his work trusting Harry to let himself out as he did. Luckily the first class had ended and Harry now only had to face his next four classes with the 0bruise developing nicely on his face.  
  
Strangely enough the rest of the classes went on quietly no one really saying much to Harry, yet saying allot about him as they switched classes leaving everyone knowing what had happened in Muggle Studies, along with the news of the new Muggle Studies professors being Muggles. And also strangely enough it seemed that allot of the Slytherins either understood Harry a bit more or simply tolerance as they did not egg the situation on.  
  
Sadly this piece did not last as Harry soon found himself cornered at dinner time in the Gryffindor common room by none other the Dudley before getting the shit beat out of him, as Tom was off taking a nap. So much so that his right wrist was fractured and bruises forming quickly all over his body.  
  
That is until Dudley left and went to dinner leaving Harry in a pile to have the twins George and Fred finding him. George picked Harry up and to the hospital wing while sending Fred off to yell at Dumbledore about Harry being beaten to a bloody pulp and found in their common room. Along with the fact that George was currently taking him to the Hospital Wing. While Fred said this to Dumbledore the whole hall had become deathly silent with all the Dursleys smirking softly in satisfaction.  
  
Dumbledore quickly fled the room along with Fred, McGonagall and surprisingly Snape following behind bursting into the hospital wing only to find George fretting over the badly beaten Harry, along with a semi-shocked Madam Pomfrey. As Dumbledore leaned over Harry's prone form Harry opened his green eyes looking straight into Dumbledore's eyes before saying: "So how about that re-sorting?" and passing out of the world of the living and into the world of unconsciousness. 


	3. WORD! WORD!

Harry Potter and the Time of Hell  
  


Created by Com.  
Beta edited by Prophetess of Hearts.  
  
Com-A/N 1: Hi! The last chapter was entirely done by the all-brilliant and powerful Prophetess of Hearts my beta reader whom I don't deserve at all.  
Prophetess of Hearts-A/N 2: Now that's not true... _Com_ is the all-brilliant one!  
Muhahahhahahahhahahah! **_(word!)_**  


Chapter 3: The Plan.

  
  
It was night time; two hours after Dumbledore had left the Hospital wing with the promise of being aloud to be re-sorted. Harry wouldn't enjoy moving away from all his friends in the least, but if that was what he had to do to get away from the Dudley, so be it.  
  
Harry would have to get used to the Slytherin's from there on in as the Sorting Hat would probably put him there. At least thats what he supposed since that was the Sorting Hats _original_ first choice for him.   
  
He wouldn't be able to play Quidditch anymore he realized, the position of Seeker was already for filled by Malfoy, but it was still worth moving. He could always apply for different positions on the Slytherin team. Oliver Wood _had_ said he would make an alright Beater and he was sure he could follow in his fathers footsteps and become a Chaser but it still wouldn't be the same as being Seeker, hero of _every_ game. That is unless by some show of defiance the team captain shoved Malfoy to one of the other positions and allowed Harry to be the Seeker.  
  
He wondered if he could still remain friends with Ron and Hermione, he probably could. After all Slytherin was only a _house_ not a way of _life_. Besides, it might make a good way to bridge the gap between Muggle-borns and Purebloods.   
  
All in all it wouldn't be that bad. And with that thought he drifted in to an uneventful sleep, partially thanks to the wonders of the dreamless sleep potion Madam Pomfrey had provided.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
"Why do you think Dumbledore put him in here," Ron's voice came from some where to the left of Harry's bed.  
  
"Quiet Ron you'll wake him!" Hermione's irritated voice came from his right hand side. He decided to play along to find out as much as they knew.   
  
"Ok, but why?" Ron asked in a quieter voice.   
  
"Well it _obviously_ has something to do with the Sorting Hat, doesn't it? It wouldn't be here other wise?" Harry nearly blew his cover there and then when he let out a sigh of relief but he quickly covered up with a cough and rolled over pretending to still be asleep. They, Ron and Hermione, went quiet and Harry thought they hadn't fell for it but after a few minutes they returned to their conversation.  
  
From where he was lying now he could see Ron's face clearly enough to know that he was gazing over at the other side of the room where Hermione was probably sitting judging by Ron's fuzzy face. It was filled with love that much he could see. Love for the one he was staring in the eyes right now.  
  
Harry had always had a _feeling_ that Ron had feelings for Hermione. But the way they always argued put him off the idea, but maybe it was their way of showing they cared about each other.   
  
There was a _long_ silence; Harry knew that he wasn't getting any information this way. He cleared his throat and yawned pretending to have just woken up. He stretched and looked around actually confused, this wasn't the Hospital Wing he had fallen a sleep in this room was circular like the Gryffindor common room decorated in red, gold, green and silver one side red and gold the other green and silver. He sat up but was immediately pushed back down by Hermione and Ron as they both wrapped their arms around him. He hissed in pain it still hurt him to move and he still had a few cuts and bruises that still had to heal.  
  
They quickly moved off him, "Are you alright, Harry?" They asked worry clearly written on their faces. That was just the kind of friends they were.   
  
"I think so," he managed to groan out, he had a seriously sore throat, and he was sure if he kept on talking he would lose his voice.  
  
"Do you know why you're here?" She asked. Harry just shrugged his shoulders not really wanting to give the truth away, it was best if they waited and saw the answer. They might not feel betrayed as much.  
  
"_**Ahem!**_" Harry swore he jumped a mile then. He looked over Ron's shoulder to see Snape standing in the doorway with the ugliest sneer on his face, "The headmaster wants to speak with Harry alone if he may..." This wasn't as much as a question more of an order, but that was just the way the slimy git of a Potions Master was.  
  
"Yes _sir_." Hermione said, stressing the word sir as Ron glared at Snape as if to remind Ron that he was still a professor. They then left after muttering their good-byes as they went.  
  
"Bye." Harry said as they walked out the door. He had tried to sound sad; but he didn't want them to be they're when he _begged_ the Sorting Hat to reconsider its decision.  
  
This left Harry and Snape alone, they hadn't talked since that night Harry liked to call the 'cat in a chicken suit day' Snape caught his eye and they both smirked.  
  
Although they don't look it Snape and McGonagall were close friends during the summer holidays. Harry didn't quite know if they fancied each other or if they had any history together. But what ever their relationship was, she swore, literally, that if she ever heard the words 'McGonagall' and 'chicken' spoken by any one else she would kill him/her, Snape and the person that had let the cat out of the bag (no pun intended of course). Weirdly enough she was looking straight at Harry when she said this.   
  
But then if Harry did get into Slytherin (like he believed he would after the sorting hats original attempted sorting) a well placed Canary cream in her saucer while she was a cat could just as easily duplicate the whole event in front of the student body, although the kind of bird would be different. After all, it would be what a cunning _Slytherin_ would do, and it wouldn't be breaking his promise either.   
  
He promised himself if he got into Slytherin he would carry out his plan. No wonder everyone thought he was the Heir of Slytherin with all the devious parts of his mind coming to the surface. Then again if that was all it took why exactly the Weasley twins didn't get sorted into Slytherin would be a very logical question.  
  
Then to Harry's shock the Dursleys came swaggering in. They took one look at Harry and started laughing, they had obviously missed Professor Snape, who was now sitting in a chair in one of the corners of the room. That is because they jumped 2 feet in the air when they did realize he was there, but the simple fact that he was there, was not the reason they jumped, it was because he was pointing a wand at them. Which in Harry's mind pleased him very much so, probably as much as it pleased Severus Snape himself.  
  
Harry hadn't even seen Snape move but now there he was standing in front of the Dursley's with his wand pointed right in the center of Vernon's chest.  
  
"_AHHH_! What the hell do you think your doing!?" was Vernon's outraged question. It was almost as if they thought that everyone would simply allow them to laugh at the '_boy-who-lived_', or in their minds the '_boy-who-was-their-door-mat_'.  
  
"You think it's funny seeing your nephew like this because of your _son_? How about if your son was in this state?" With that he pointed his wand directly at Dudley who automatically moved his hands to his bottom.  
  
Snape laughed at this. An actual true laugh that would have scared Neville into hiding in the deepest darkest caves for a good millennium. "Now, now, Severus stop winding them up." Was heard from behind the immense Dursleys. It was Professor Dumbledore as if anyone else would have protected such filth as them.  
  
"Although, they _do_ deserve it. Dudley is serving detentions for his punishment he won't appreciate getting a pigs tail as well." Dumbledore continued non-paused. Dudley squealed and ran behind his mother as Dumbledore gave Harry one of his trademark smiles with eyes twinkling.   
  
Snape gave the Headmaster a questioning look, but Harry just lay there with his eyes closed trying not to pay attention. "Harry, I would like to know if you wish your relatives present for this..." Dumbledore continued as he looked at Harry as well.  
  
Harry shook his head but immediately stopped cursing at himself because he thought he should know better the amounts of time he'd been in here he should have known it'd make him dizzy.  
  
"Ok then, now Vernon," he continued "will you be as kind as going to get Minerva I think she'll need an explanation to this as well and please Mrs.Dursley and young Mr.Dursley, Harry and I would both like it if you left and went down to the great hall and waited. We'll inform you what has happened later and I'm sure Vernon will join you after he brings us Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore finished after giving Harry a kind smile. The Dursley's for their part walked grudgingly out of the room and Dumbledore turned back to Harry.  
  
After the chicken night he had avoided Minerva as much as he could, and in such a big castle that was easy. What he had done to her was very un-Snape-ish but it seemed to have worked well, as Potter now didn't hate him. But he did have a reason to being nice, and that was simply Albus. Albus who had asked him to look after the boy during the summer. When he had broken the news to the boy he had seemed fine but that was probably the shock that he was in.  
  
Minerva took several minutes coming back and she seemed to be in a very angry mood. Minerva in a bad mood was a very horrible and dangerous thing. It was worse than Peeves in a good mood. Then again it probably had something to do with who exactly was leading her.  
  
"Dursley! This is all your fault if you hadn't have let your son do this, one of _my best students_ wouldn't be bed ridden like an invalid." McGonagall said as she ran into the Dursley's put in the hallway.  
  
"OH SHUT WOMAN! All you've ever done is nag at me I don't know how anyone stands it!" Vernon countered, even though it was obvious to just about anyone else that this was a rather bad idea.  
  
"How dare you! We bring you here for your own protection and find out you've been abusing your own nephew but Albus forgave you and gave another chance! If I didn't know any better I'd say he's mad bu-" Minerva McGonagall exclaimed, showing just how upset she was as she was speaking in a voice harsher then to a misbehaving first year.  
  
"On the contrary Professor McGonagall I assure you I am quite insane." They had just come around the corner and into the room but they were so busy arguing that they hadn't noticed. "Now if your quite finished," Dumbledore said while giving them each a piercing glare before conitnuing "You may now join your family Vernon."  
  
"So Harry are you sure you want to do this?" he said while looking at Harry in a concerned manner after Vernon had left.  
  
"Yes Sir." Harry said politely, almost a bit too happily, then nodded his head again cursing at himself.   
  
"Well just walk up to the hat and put it on your head if it asked any questions just say the head master says its aright" was Dumbledore's kind and patient explanation as always. Then again it was left to Dumbledore to be polite and cheerful in even the most dire of circumstances.  



	4. The 'Exhibeo recordario de Dursleys' Spe...

Harry Potter and the Time of Hell  
  
Created by Com. This chapter by Prophetess of Hearts.  
  
A.N: Hiya everyone! This is Prophetess of Hearts, but for now you can call me Prophetess or PoH to make it easier on you... Now in today's chapter we learn something... What is it we learn, you ask? Well I can't tell you that! It would wreck all the fun! So sit back, relax and remember... we don't own the HP gang but we do own Thomas Marvolo Potter and as before ~* text *~ represents parseltongue  
  
Chapter 4: ((aka: Hisssssss goes the Slytherin))  
  
So there Harry sat with the hat going to be placed on his head and he started to wonder just how the people in Slytherin, not to mention Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw would take this news. But then again it didn't matter; Dumbledore just couldn't up and resort Dudley unless Dudley asked for it and the Dursleys' had to stay (even though Harry was starting to think that they could die and rot for all he cared).  
  
In any event the Sorting Hat was lowered onto his head and its voice filled his head like it had what seemed like long ago.  
  
"Ahhh, Harry Potter you want to switch houses I see..." the Sorting hat said showing its ability to guess the obvious. But then again at least it wasn't saying no right away or anything.  
  
"Yes, I would very much like that, and you're very lucky I don't blame you for sorting Dudley in Gryffindor or you'd be a pile of shredded fabric." Harry thought back, after all it would serve the hat right after sorting that no-good bastard into his house.  
  
"Very well then Harry Potter, I also see that you have changed since I first met you. And it seems that my first decision turns out to have been the choice that should have happened no matter how well you learned in Gryffindor. So you will not fight against Slytherin again?" The hat asked, showing its patience and knowledge that it had. Not to mention the little 'death' threat that Harry had mentioned.  
  
"No, I will not." Harry thought, in almost a defeated tone, yet pleasure also backed it. Pleasure of a few things other then getting away from Dudley. After all it has been said that in order to defeat your enemy you must know them. And how better to do this with Voldemort then get into the house he was placed in?  
  
"Very well then Harry. SLYTHERIN!" The last word was spoken/shouted to the room that Harry was in. And so Harry took off the hat gently and placed it beside him. Then looked to the faces of the teachers around him.  
  
Snape looked a little shocked... okay allot as his mouth hung open so large that it probably would be able to fit the McGonagall-chicken into his mouth. Heh, very amusing indeed. As for McGonagall herself, she had this look of pity and acceptance on her face as if she realized that would be the house he was sorted into, and even though she hated the idea, she accepted it. Now Dumbledore, well his eyes were twinkling in their normal manner and looked as if he had already known that this was going to happen; well go figure, this WAS Albus Dumbledore after all.  
  
"I see you did not fight the hats placement this time Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said with a smile as he watched Harry. He then turned to Snape who was still gawking. McGonagall looked as well and promptly fell into fits of laughter. After all it was quite funny to see Snape so put out.  
  
Harry smiled back at them. "Well it would be kind of stupid to start chanting 'Not Slytherin' again like the last time; in addition to the fact if I'm going to have to fight Tom Riddle then I might as well know him inside and out. After all being a Gryffindor first should make me an outcast like he was for the most part. Hmmm... maybe I should make up a fake name like he did for good measure... what do you think of 'The Master Jorapry'? Hmmmm, yes I think I like that. The Master Jorapry or just Jorapry for short it is. Kinda like Tom Riddle's 'I am Lord Voldemort' Ha! That'll show him!" At this point Harry got an evil plotting glint in his eye and the others seemed to start backing away ever so slightly. After all a semi-crazed Boy-who-lived is a scary sight. But in any event his Slytherin side was coming out. Then again it could just be Harry's imagination.  
  
"Sorry, got a little ahead of myself there." Harry said as a blush started to spread across his cheeks and ears. "Professor Dumbledore, I don't suppose that I could get a pass to look through the books in the restricted section; could I?" Harry asked now more his 'normal' self; which was a really good thing indeed. And it just so happened that now was the point where Tom Potter decided to find Harry.  
  
~*Here you are Harry Potter. Did I not tell you NOT to leave without me again? Ssssome people never learn.*~ Tom sighed to himself. Harry laughed quietly at this then smiled at him before replying.  
  
~*Humans just aren't as smart as you Tom. Now in any event I'm going to be changing houses. You don't mind the dungeons too much do you?*~ Harry asked as an after thought. After all it was best to know Tom's preferences since that was where Slytherin dorms were located.  
  
~*Assss long asssss I am allowed to be wrapped around you for warmth it doessss not matter.*~ Tom replied being very logical. Then again as Harry thought about it he now had a pet that was basically the SYMBOL of Slytherin.  
  
Harry now looked up at Professor Snape. "You understand that there is no way I am going anywhere without Tom; after all he seems to think that he is my protector." Harry said, and then again it seemed to be addressed also towards Professor Dumbledore as well. Tom seemed to understand what Harry was saying and chose this point in time to nod that he did in fact consider himself Harry's guardian.  
  
"Very well Harry. Now as it is time for dinner we should go announce to all the schools about your new placement." Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. Harry nodded; after all he was hungry because of having slept through breakfast, and lunch and having been totally out of it during dinner the night before. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And so it was that Harry found himself in the room that he and the other champions of the Tri-wizard tournament had been forced to go into after they were announced. Harry sighed; this room was what started the whole 'Cedric's death' event. But that was not what today was about. Nope it was about Harry changing houses in which to escape torment. Wait; back that up... Escape Torment... by going into SLYTHERIN? How does that really work? Oh yeah! That's right most of them probably have had their butts kicked by family a great many of times and have already heard about what happened during the class. Oh well.  
  
In any event Harry heard Dumbledore becoming him to join him in the front of the house tables, and so opening the door, sucking up that Gryffindor courage Harry walked confidently (and a bit arrogantly truth be told) to stand beside Dumbledore. "Due to circumstances and Mr. Potter's request he has been resorted from Gryffindor..."  
  
Here is where a lot of whispering was taken place among many of the houses. Also the semi-quiet exclamation of a Slytherin of 'obviously not our house'. Heh, little did that Slytherin know as they were obviously going to get the shock of their life at finding out about Harry's new placement. Oddly enough Malfoy was being suspiciously quiet.  
  
"Mr. Potter as I have mentioned has been resorted by the Sorting Hat; his new house shall be Slytherin." Dumbledore finished at last after the hall had quieted down enough to hear the Headmaster. Now is when a major commotion was heard by all four houses. Harry just smirked at Malfoy and proceeded towards his new table which was already clearing a space for him. Even though it was enough for at least 4 people, or one Hagrid sized person.  
  
As Harry sat down he looked over to the Gryffindor spot where surprisingly he got an understanding looks from the twins, along with Ron and Hermione. They obviously knew that it was either that or Dudley's torments. Oddly enough Dudley seemed to be scowering at Harry, obviously pissed off that his punching bag wouldn't be there with him any more.  
  
Harry then looked to the teacher's table where Snape was once more composed; yet frowning he found that the Dursley's eyes held so much hate in their eyes that they'd have made a tie with old Voldie Riddle for the person(s) who wants Harry dead the most. Now that's a scary thought; Voldie and the Dursley's working together... arg the horrors!  
  
In any event Harry found himself at the Slytherin table which was full of people staring in bewilderment at the fact that Harry was in THEIR house. The most common thought among them was 'Ahhh! It's an invasion of the Golden Boy!'  
  
It was at this time though that Ernie McMillan from Hufflepuff came right up to Harry and sneered at him. "See, just like in 2nd year. I knew you were a muggle hating Dark Wizard." here he paused then spoke in a disgusted tone, "You said then that you'd like to see how I fared with the Dursley's, well I happen to LIKE them you serpent-tongue!" Ernie's voice by this time had gotten so loud in addition to the hush over the great hall that everyone could hear him.  
  
Harry for his part raised an eyebrow at Ernie and sneered back and said in a voice very much like a hiss: "Issss that so Ernie? Tsk, tsk... if you really think me a dark wizard I'd think you'd know better then to annoy me you pitiful excuse for a 'pure-blood', I'll tell you the reason your family escaped VOLDEMORT'S wrath, it's because your all arrogant ignorant pathetic excuse for witches and w3izards who couldn't fight a lonely ANT let alone a dark wizard... Your family might as well be thought of a million times worse then any MUDBLOOD will ever be!" By this time Harry's voice was raised and vicious. Yet all of a sudden his eyes turned from fiery to cold as ice and his voice deadly calm.  
  
"And Ernie darling, incase you really want the truth of how the Dursley's are I'll play for you and everyone here in the call JUST how they treated me." Harry smirked now and stated in a clear voice to everyone in the hall: "Exhibeo recordatio de Dursleys" which meant in roughly in Latin 'Show memories concerning Dursleys'. And as he said that his want glowed a morbid black with surrounding lights of Gryffindor red and Slytherin green. Then it seemed that a mist covered the hall and then the show began starting with he first moment that the Dursley's found Harry on their door step and their disgust and the years after that. Incidentally everyone in the hall felt the emotions that Harry dealt with later. And even in this the show did a miraculous job of showing Harry's living space for the first 10 years that he stayed with them... the cupboard under the stairs with the spiders. It was rather like a car crash in a way; that it's so horrific yet you can't help to watch. By the end the memories also included the latest incident with Dudley's abuse and their laughter at the state he was in at the end of it.  
  
Needless to say by the end of the show everyone stared at Harry who simply kept on a closed and emotionless mask and simply raised an eyebrow then looked at Snape and smirked. He knew right then that he at least got rid of more Snape's perception on him being spoiled. Needless to say today was a very interesting day, which would soon not to be forgotten as it was sure that quite a few people would make the Dursley's life hell. 


	5. chapter titles are all evil, i'm sure u ...

Harry was sitting in the common room the night the announcement had been made. Nobody had tried to talk to him after the feast. He looked up from the book on quidditch t see Snape walk through the portrait hole. He was surprised at first but remembered that he was head of Slytherin and was perfectly entitled to be in his own houses common room. He looked about and smirked as his Slytherin's started talking to him. It was not the fact that they talked to him that surprised Harry. It was the fact that he answered them as if they were equals.  
  
When they had all gone their separate ways, he turned in Harry's direction, 'Harry, will you assist me to my office please,' after a moment of thought, he continued. 'I need to give you your new time table.'  
  
Harry put his book down and followed his Professor down the corridor and into a cold dark office that he'd only ever been in once before. He looked around, hardly anything had changed and the things in the jars still gave him a shiver running down his spine. Snape walked from the entrance to the door at the back of the room not even bothering to switch on the lights. By the time Harry had stumbled through the room and through to the other room Snape had already lit the fire and sat down.  
  
'Harry,' he said after a minuet of awuard silence, 'I need to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out when you hear it.'  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
You really expected me to finish it there after all that time. Okay so maybe I will. But the only reason for that is because I need to ask a few people if they want this to turn into a H/S Father/Son fic. So if you have an opinion please review and tell me. I just don't want to spoil this thing as I have 2 really different plots each depending on the choice I make. Don't worry though I do promise an update soon. And tom will be coming back soon too. 


	6. Authors note these annoy me too but it's...

Concerning the latest vote thing i've decided that there is too many mixed oppinions I've decided that I'm going to do two stories  
  
one for the F/S idea one for the 'other' idea  
  
I will do the other idea first  
  
ok  
  
p.s sorry for the wait  
  
Com 


End file.
